tres años
by cleo wolf
Summary: esta es mi primera historia q publico espero q sea de su agrado y dejen criticas las aceptare todas


_Se __q es algo estúpido lo que te voy a escribir…_

_Te __perdí y aunque me daba cuenta que ya no me amabas, pareciera q fue ayer q me decías te amo todo el tiempo y me besabas, ahora no es así, y no puedo evitar extrañarte, a veces quisiera o mejor dicho desearía nunca haberte conocido, o haberte conocido pero q solo sintiera hacia ti nada mas q cariño de amigos. Pero no! Tuve q enamorarme de ti. _

_Si lo se es patético esto lo q te estoy escribiendo pero quiero q sepas del porq mi decisión de irme, del todo el daño q me consume poco a poco por tu alejamiento, porq cada vez q veo tus ojos ya no veo ese amor q me juraste tener sino veo una tristeza. Pero no quiero q sientas lastima por mi._

_Muchas veces te lo quise decir todo lo q __sentía pero como siempre opto por callar y q el dolor me consuma poco a poco y estoy seguro q voy a morir o mejor dicho estoy muriendo poco a poco porq la persona q amo y me amaba, si Kai tiempo pasado, lo este perdiendo o mejor dicho ya lo perdí. A pesar q trato de mostrar mi sonrisa como siempre me es imposible y me preguntas como estoy pero a pesar q te diga bien lo cierto es q estoy muriendo por dentro… pero en cierta parte bendigo y maldigo el día q entraste a mi corazón ¿por que digo bendigo y maldigo? Fácil porq por una parte a tu lado me sentí la persona mas Feliz del mundo y por otra la persona mas infeliz porq no me amas._

_No sabes q tan adentro estas en mi corazón y se q esta decisión para mi va hacer difícil pero te tengo q dejar ir para q seas feliz con alguien mas y espero q ese alguien sea mejor q yo. _

_Y ese beso q te di ayer en la noche lleno de pasión fue como un beso de despedida porq ¡es así un beso de despedida! Y en verdad espero q seas feliz con alguien mas._

_Recuerda q siempre te amare _

_Ray Kon_

_Posdata:_

_En verdad te doy gracias por todo esos momentos maravillosos q me diste._

…_._

Al terminar de leer la carta no pudo contener las lagrimas q amenazaban con salir, a pesar q llevaba tres años sin Ray no podía evitar leer una y otra vez la carta q le había dejado una mañana cuando se fue. Kai todavía amaba al neko y se recriminaba una y otra vez el no haber hecho algo para q esto no pasara pero no se dio cuenta.

Se levanto de la cama sabia q tenia q hacer algo para recuperarlo como diera lugar. A pesar q eran casi las 12am estaba decidido q iba hacer y con un rumbo fijo se dirigió al aeropuerto.

buenas ¿en q le podemos ayudar?-

un boleto cuanto antes a China-

su vuelo sale mañana a las 6am-

gracias- y con eso ultimo se dirigió a su mansión para descansar, en esos momentos el gran Kai Hiwatari se sentia nervioso, asustado, ansioso, en fin muchas emociones mezcladas.

A la mañana siguiente se alisto para tomar su vuelo y así lo hizo…

Por fin llego a China su viaje había terminado.

Por otra parte en una aldea en las montañas un joven apuesto de cabellos azabaches y preciosos ojos ámbar pensaba en cierto chico bicolor de nacionalidad ruso, Ray en verdad se veía muy mal pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo mostrar una sonrisa y fingir q todo esta perfecto para q sus amigos no se preocuparan.

Salio de su casa para despejarse.

Ray espera- dijo una joven chica cabellos rosa, esa era Mariam la mejor amiga de Ray.

Oh hola Mariam ¿Qué pasa?-

Toma te ha llegado esto-

Ray miro el trozo de papel q su amiga le daba, dudoso lo tomo y lo q rezaba era lo siguiente:

"_Te espero en el parque en los columpios a las 7:30pm"_

Cuando termino de leer Ray le iba a preguntar a Mariam ¿Quién le había entregado esa nota? Pero cuando subio la vista esta ya no estaba, releyó lo escrito y no le daba una pista de quien lo escribió. Pensó en una persona pero en seguida lo descarto ya q no lo veía desde hace dos años y seguramente Kai estaba con otra persona, así q resignado opto por esperar a esa hora y ver de quien se trataba.

…...

-bien ya estoy en el parque pero no veo a nadie- se dijo el chino así mismo viendo a todas partes sin ver a nadie con él.

-Ray- murmuro el bicolor detrás del neko.

-esa voz ¡no puede ser tengo q estar soñando!- se decía un alterado Ray en esos momentos pero decidido a descubrir si era una broma q le gastaba su cerebro decidió voltear a ver de quien se trataba y efectivamente se trataba de…-Kai-

Kai estaba detrás de Ray el amor de su vida, en esos momentos se sentia realmente asustado tenia tantas cosas q decir y no sabia por donde comenzar.

Ray se q fui un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta q te hacia daño en verdad todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte porq yo te sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas y nunca lo deje de hacer-

Ante estas palabras Ray estaba atónito ¡Kai lo seguía amando! Pero si se repetía la historia?

Yo no se q pensar, en verdad te sigo amando pero si vuelve a pasar Kai?- decía el neko con lagrimas en los ojos.

No volverá a pasar créeme Ray estos tres años sin ti fueron como si estuviera en el infierno- decía el bicolor mientras se acercaba al otro- dame otra oportunidad-

Ray se sentia morir por fin escuchaba esas palabras tan ansiadas salir de la boca de su ruso.

me lo prometes?- mirando al ojos carmesí.

Te lo prometo-

Y bajo este pacto sellaron su unión con un beso lleno de deseo y sobre todo amor contenido por todos estos años el uno sin el otro mostrando sus sentimientos.

FIN


End file.
